For Emergencies Only
|caption = |prodcode = 86B |episode = 8 |wish = Timmy gets a limited wish-granting wand |writer = Butch Hartman |storyboard = Wincat Alcala |director = Ken Bruce |art direction = George Goodchild |music direction = Guy Moon |season = 6 |airdate = |headgag = TV set |previous = Odd Squad |next = Cheese & Crockers |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd = Season 6, Vol. 1}} For Emergencies Only is the eighth episode of Season 6. Plot Feeling that Cosmo and Wanda are neglecting him for Poof, Timmy convinces Wanda to give him his own magic wand that can grant him ten wishes. Wanda warns him that it's for emergencies only, but, of course, Timmy quickly wastes all his wishes on his own "emergencies", including impressing his long-time crush, Trixie Tang. He has none left when one of his wishes, a science project robot, goes rogue and starts terrorizing the school and everything else goes wrong. Synopsis Timmy is sitting at the breakfast table and hopes for a delicious breakfast, but his mother gives him a hot, steaming bowl of a disgusting mix she calls "I'm not sure". Timmy wishes that he had some bacon and eggs, and smiles with delight and closed his eyes in hope to find some bacon and eggs on his plate, but the food his mom made is still there. He repeats himself, saying again what he wished for, much louder now, and Timmy's mom hears him and force-fed him a spoon full of "whatever this is", saying she wishes he'd enjoy whatever she made. Timmy's dad then pops up from nowhere, and tells Timmy that it's Thursday, meaning it's time to shave his back, which is really hairy. Timmy wishes he didn't have to do this, but nothing happens again. Timmy's dad tells him he does so too, but "mother nature can be a cruel mistress," (he's not wrong). He then tells Timmy that when he's done shaving, to help him spread manure on the front lawn, and that this time, he got the "extra fresh kind", meaning that he got a real cow, and it poops off-screen. Timmy storms up to his room, with flies buzzing all around him, and angrily tells his faries that he needed wishes and they didn't show up, and apparently this isn't the first time, because Timmy yells "..Again!" at the end. The scene shows Timmy's room a complete mess, covered with diapers, baby bottles and stains everywhere. Wanda, who is also a mess, is shown holding a crying Poof, and she apologizes to Timmy and tells him that Poof kept her up all night.. again. An exhausted Cosmo frantically poofs in the room and shoves a baby bottle in Poof's mouth. He reveals that they are taking their first family photo today. Wanda then tells Timmy that they'll try to pay attention next time and that they're totally there for him. He walks outside to the bus stop, but unfortunately for Timmy, Francis appears next to him and threatens to pound him because he smells like 'cow butt'. Timmy wishes that he had huge muscles to pound Francis instead, and he flexes, but nothing happens, he's still wimpy. Timmy gets mad and yells to the sky "I wish I had fairies who were listening who would save me!" But, since they aren't listening, Francis picks Timmy up, taunts him by saying that he bets he also wishes that he wasn't going to get hurt too, but that wasn't going to happen. So, knowing that noone will come to his rescue, Timmy braces for impact and Francis proceeds to beat him up. The scene then goes back to Timmy's room, where Cosmo and Wanda are trying to get ready for the photo and Poof is crying again. Timmy suddenly swings the door open and walks into his room with an upside down head. Cosmo and Wanda are trying to calm down Poof and Timmy asks them if anything seems different about him, and they answer not really. Timmy snaps at them and yells that his head is upside down. He then leans in and uses Cosmo's wand to change his head back to normal. While he does this, Timmy admits that he feels that ever since Poof showed up, Cosmo and Wanda aren't there for him when he needs them anymore. He sits on his bed, mad, yet depressed. Wanda tells him that they love him, but having a new baby takes up a lot of their time. Still trying to calm Poof down, Wanda holds him up as he's shaking and Poof suddenly let out a mega burp that sends Timmy flying against the wall. She tries to explain to Timmy that they're new parents and that they can't be everywhere at once. Wanda tells Timmy; "We only have 2 hands and 2 wands" which gives him an idea. He comes up with a proposition; that they give him his own magic wand, so that way he can grant his own wishes and his faries can ignore him all they want. But Wanda sternly protests, giving a mini-speech, saying that only fairies with superior intelligence and quick reflexes can handle the power of a magic wand, until she realized the error in her words, looking at Cosmo, who's somehow diapered his face, and smacks face-first into a wall before Wanda relunctly giving Timmy a wand, remembering Cosmo's stupidity. When Timmy gets his wand, he gets excited, as he says that he can't wait to turn Francis into a urinal cake. But Wanda soon stops him, warning him that the wand is only good for 10 wishes and that they're for emergencies only. She then adds that if Timmy can't get through the day with 10 wishes, he's a bigger moron then Cosmo! But then it shows Cosmo, now with an upside down head and says he should go like that for the photo. He then somehow trips in mid air and falls right into a garbage can. "OK, nobody ''can be a bigger moron then Cosmo, but you know what I mean!" Wanda admits. Timmy then asks her if he should be getting ready for this family photo too, but she tells him he should be getting ready for school instead. She poofs Timmy just outside his house so he can get on the bus to go to school. Now outside, Timmy mumbles to himself, "''I didn't wanna be in their dumb family photo anyway...", clearly hurt about the fact that he thinks that they don't want him to be in it. His thoughts soon all go away when he realized: he had his own magic wand! But then he remembered that it for emergencies only, and his happiness diminished again for a second. Just then, he misses the bus and reasons with himself; "Hmmm, that's kind of an emergency!" he then smiles and wishes up himself a cool new ride to school. He poofs up a huge red truck/limo, and rides to school with style. Once he reaches school, everybody gathers around, as they think that someone with a such a cool ride to school must have been someone "super rich, handsome, and important." But much to everyone's shock, it was just plain old Timmy Turner. Francis shows up and threatens to beat him while everyone laughs. Timmy then says to himself that Francis' taunting is causing great harm to his self-esteem, which is an emergency. He wishes up two body guards, named Moose and Rocko, who crushes Francis like a compactor. Timmy is loving this wand thing so far and says to himself that he has 8 wishes to go and says that this could be the greatest day ever! (What could possibly go wrong? :D) So, while Timmy is having fun at his school and wasting his magic wand on stuff, Cosmo and Wanda just got Poof settled down and Wanda is on the phone, talking to someone who will be taking their photo. The room is still a mess but they're, for the most part, dressed. She tells the person on the phone that they'll be there at 3. After hanging up and tossing the phone off-screen, Wanda puts on a small white bow tie on Poof. She then picks him up and says that he looks so cute and tosses him up in the air, saying "Yes you do!" twice, much to Cosmo's dismay, as Cosmo yells and said to not shake him because he just fed him. But, it is too late, and Poof lets out a massive barf on Wanda, sending her flying off-screen. Cosmo praised Poof for the "nice shootin'", but then Poof barfs all over Cosmo, too. Cosmo being Cosmo, shouts "That's my boy!" off-screen, apparently proud of his son. Back to school, Timmy's having a lot of fun with his wand. While in class, Crocker pretends to have a talk show called the "Mr. Crocker Show". After introducing his "first guest", a pop quiz, it's enough of an emergency for Timmy as he pulls out his wand. He wished that the quiz would pop, and it exploded. Mr. Crocker suspects that his faries are behind this (well, he's half right). And he then tells Timmy that he'll "hound you until the cows come home!" and Timmy took it literal and made actual cows appear, using his wand behind his back, using up another wish. The cows act as bulls and chase Crocker out of the room, ending class. Everybody cheers and Timmy takes out a way-too-convient pair of green and pink colored pencils, in an attempt to thank Cosmo and Wanda for the personal wand wish. But his happiness takes a toll yet again, as he frowns and remembers, "Oh right. You're with Poof...", Timmy said, feeling hurt again that they're negleting him for Poof. However, he quickly brushed these feelings off, claiming that he doesn't care, (he does), still 'talking' to the pencils, telling 'them' that he has, like, 8 wishes left (actually, he has 6) and that they can take their family photo because he can take care of himself, obviously in denial that he's still heartbroken. But as he spots Trixie across the hall, these feelings go away for real as he says he feels "a love emergency coming on!" He used his wand to get Trixie to sit with him during lunch and managed to get Trixie to hang out with him the rest of the day! At recess, he poofed up (off-screen), a pirate ship looking swing that he, Trixie, and a bunch of other kids were riding. He also apparently wished to have a huge locker that has a swimming pool, disco ball, helicopter rides, and all kinds of cool stuff. Trixie is happy and pleased with Timmy. When she is late for science class, she asks him if he wants to be her lab partner, and, of course, Timmy agrees. Trixie then tells Timmy that he has to finish her science project which is due right now. Timmy says that it won't be a problem since he has like, 8 wishes left (not really). Since Timmy said this out loud, Trixie gets confused and asks him what, but Timmy dismisses it, says it's nothing and luckily, Trixie doesn't ask again, and she drags him off to her science class. When they reach Trixie's science class, the teacher says that Trixie should demonstrate their mini robot first, which was the project. Timmy saves Trixie, saying they did one together and that their robot is parked right outside. It was the ride he used his first 'emergency' wish on. He tried turning it into a super cool robot, but it goes haywire and rips off the cieling of the school and started shooting at everyone with its green laser eyes. Timmy tells people not to panic because he has it under control. He then tries to unwish the wish, but it doesn't work because he is all out of wishes! He says he can't be out of wishes, since he has 'like 8 left' (yeah, he's terrible at math) and starts to freak out himself. He did the only thing he could do: run for his life like everyone else. Unfortunately for Timmy, while he was running, he got stopped by Moose and Rocko. They grabbed him and Timmy asks, "Hey, what gives?!" Francis then comes into scene and says that he stole lunch money from some third graders and gave it to them, so they work for him now. Timmy gets thrown outiside the school and lands near some trash cans, getting hit by one and getting visibly hurt. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Mr. Crocker comes along, looking and talking like a cowboy, riding a cow, and explained to Timmy that "living amongst the cows for several hours", that he got over his fear of unpastuerized milk, learned to communicate with the cows and made them his personal army. He apparently tells the cows in 'cow' to "DESTROY THE BOY!" and Timmy runs away yet again, being chased by every wish that went wrong that day. He runs and hides behind a convenient corner for a couple seconds to catch his breath. He takes out the same green and pink colored pencils from before, and says he knows that this is his fault, but he chooses to blame Cosmo and Wanda. Of course, they're not there, but with Poof at home, and the pencils, just being regular pencils, don't respond to him. Timmy screams in frustration, and fear as he frantically looks behind him because he knows everything's still chasing him. Meanwhile, back with Cosmo and Wanda, they somehow got Timmy's room completely clean and they actually managed to get all ready, and with time to spare. But Wanda's speech is interupted by screaming outside. That scream belonged to none other than Timmy Turner, and Wanda notices this. She looks out the window and sees him running away from all his backfired wishes, and Wanda gets infuriated because she knows Timmy caused it because it all has "emergency wand smell all over it." Wanda poofs all 3 of them to Timmy while he's still running, and Cosmo tries to enact small talk, being oblivious to everything. Timmy speaks in semi-sentences, telling them the wand is out of wishes and wishes everything back to normal. Timmy and Wanda have a mini-argument which went nowhere with either side. After Cosmo and Wanda save Timmy and poof everything away, Timmy thanks them and acts like everything is normal, but Cosmo and Wanda, aren't having that and they both give him real angry looks. After an awkward pause between the three, Cosmo speaks up and asks Timmy why didn't he just call them when he ran out of wishes. Timmy admits to them that he thought that they were too busy with Poof and that didn't want to be bothered by him anymore. Cosmo and Wanda really opened their eyes and realized that Timmy was right and that they're to blame too. Wanda agreed that they haven't been paying attention to him lately and apologized with feeling. Cosmo then adds on and reassures Timmy that just because they have a new baby doesn't mean that he's any less important to them. Wanda then seals the deal by floating down to Timmy's height and gives him a hug, saying that they're a family and they always will be. A tear is shed and Timmy asks her, really, and Wanda confirms, telling him yes, rekindling their family bond. But the moment is soon ruined because it turns out they've missed their family photo appointment! And for some reason, it takes 10,000 years to get another one. But Timmy helps them out by wishing that they were on time for their family photo! Once they reach the photo shoot, Wanda thanks Timmy for getting them there on time. When Cosmo, Wanda and Poof jump on the model sofa and smile for the photo, they all look at Timmy and Wanda says, "Well?", smiling at him. Timmy, now confused replies, "Well, what?". Cosmo tells Timmy and get in the photo! Timmy gets happy yet confused on this, speaking in a mixed up sentence, re-wording what Cosmo said, saying, "Photo, in, me, get?", clearly beaming by the fact they suddenly want him in their family ''photo. Wanda floats up to him and tells him that of course he should be in the family photo because he's part of the family! Cosmo, still on the sofa, tells Timmy that they couldn't possibly do it without him because they love him <3 Even Poof pops up from the sofa and waves his little baby arms, saying "''Tim-myyy!" in his really cute baby-voice. (This whole scene is just too much ;w;) Timmy, still slightly confused, asked them that if they wanted him in the picture the whole time, why Wanda wasn't yelling at him to get dressed that morning over and over. Wanda tells him it was because he was ''dressed and that he doesn't barf, poop, or spit up all over himself like Cosmo and Poof, pointing at them, causing Cosmo and Poof to smile and blush. Timmy slowly smiles really emotionally, and tears up, shedding a couple in the process, as he is very touched by this. He thought that his Godparents didn't care about him anymore and didn't have or make time for him because of Poof and didn't even consider him part of the family to even be in a photo, but it turns out, he couldn't be more wrong. Wanda goes back to her seat, along with Timmy, who's sits in the middle. They all genuinely smile at each other, and Timmy ends off the episdoe, saying "I love you guys!", and all of them finally get their photo taken together, as a ''whole family! :) Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Timmy's Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Timmy's Mom *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Kid #1 / Bodyguard #1 *Rob Paulsen as Science Teacher / Fairy Lebiowitz / Kid #2 *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang External links * *For Emergencies Only - Full Episode at Nick.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 6